1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium storing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer readable medium storing program for processing an image based on correlativity between images.
2. Description of Related Art
For judging similarity and correlativity between an image data and another image data, an apparatus, such as a fingerprint identification apparatus or the like, has been used. According to the apparatus, the other image data, of which the correlativity with the image is higher than a predetermined reference value, is selected so as to perform user authentication and the like.
However, the apparatus stores the correlativity between one image data and a plurality of other image data in association with only the one image data. Therefore, the information on the correlativity, which has been already judged, is not used efficiently when a part of the plurality of other image data is to be used for another purpose.